The present invention relates to a process and system for the automatic determination of an optimal movement program of a robot.
Robots are frequently used to carry out repetitive work in which the most important requirement of the user is that the execution time of the work be kept to a minimum. To decrease the cycle time, the robot must execute movements from point to point as quickly as possible. At the present time, the speed of execution of the movements depends on certain system parameters which the user cannot modify. The parameters which have the greatest effect on the cycle time are the acceleration and the programmed maximum speed, and generally the user can use only a percentage of these parameters and cannot exceed maximum limits set by the manufacturer. The limits are conservative with respect to critical conditions, and could be exceeded in many cases, thus producing a considerable improvement in the cycle time.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process which enables a robot to determine automatically which is the optimal movement program which makes it possible to set locally (in other words, for each individual movement) a movement parameter for example, acceleration Or velocity - which enables the available torque of the driving motors to be used optimally.